The Alcohol Recovery and Rehabilitation Center as one of a number of components within the Human Development Corporation was established in July 1971 to provide certain supportive services for the low-income inner-city alcoholic. The objectives of the program are as listed below: 1. To interest the established drinking pattern of the inner-city alcoholic. 2. To provide some essential services in pointing out to him the nature of his illness. 3. To provide the alcoholic with basic information about services available to him in the larger community. 4. To offer him and his family some guidance and counseling to aid in his sobriety. 5. To provide a place of quiet recreation for the convalescing client.